


Exercise All Options

by deliciousshame



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: Daiki really hopes Satsuki isn't wasting his time again. His newest secretary needs to be made of sterner stuff.





	

He hears heels coming down the hall and he knows Satsuki has a problem with him again. Doesn’t she have something better to do? Good thing the intern isn’t here right now. He’d probably piss himself. That guy will never make it in that business with that attitude. Maybe he can get a new one. 

The door opens with a bang and Satsuki enters in a flurry of flowing hair and perfectly pressed clothes. “Dai-chan, I swear, if you make this one run too I’m going to throttle you. HR pesters me every time another one comes crying to them, and I have no time to deal with them anymore. It might surprise you to hear this, but I’m super busy too!”

Really, that’s what this is about? Daiki has no more time to waste on that matter. “The last one didn’t get the difference between patent law and copyright law!” What was her name again? Yamamoto? Yamasaki? Something like that. Whatever. Surely Satsuki understands how terrible she was! This isn’t exactly a mom and pop law firm, and his underlings need to be able to keep up if he wants to make partner at some point during this decade! 

But nooo, she doesn’t get it. She just looks like she’s tired of his shit. So, the usual. “She wasn’t a lawyer! She wasn’t even a paralegal! She was mostly supposed to arrange your schedule and take your calls, not discuss the fine points of different judicial interpretations with you! Go bother your intern for that!”

Daiki snorts. “As if I could. The kid can barely read, let alone understand the nuances of the Patent Act.”

“He graduated from Todai! One of the best of his promotion!”

Daiki is not impressed. So did a lot of people here, and he could run circles around most, if not all, of them. “The level there sure dropped.”

She sighs. “Dai-chan, the problem is not your intern, or your secretary or the new associate down the hall. It’s you. It’s always you. Anyway, enough about that. Go meet your new secretary and please, please don’t terrify them on their first day.”

Come on! How can they possibly handle the work if they can’t deal with a little pressure from him? “Where is she anyway? I didn’t see her when I came in.” Hopefully she’s hot. He’s not gonna hit on his secretary, but a little eye candy never hurt anyone. 

“You didn’t even see him? Well, maybe you didn’t, he doesn’t have much presence.” 

What. “Wait, HR stuck me with a guy!?”

Satsuki doesn’t even bother answering him. She just rolls her eyes at him and points him toward the door.

“Fine, fine, I’m going to meet him.” Hopefully it won’t be another total incompetent. 

So he goes. But there’s no one at the desk. “What the hell, Satsuki, I knew he wasn’t here.”

“Excuse me, but I am.”

Daiki almost jumps out of his skin. He swears there was no one there a few seconds ago, and yet here stands a small, pale man, staring at him with wide, patient eyes. At least he’s not easily startled. That’s a good trait to have when another client and/or an “esteemed colleague” comes screaming to see him. 

“How the fuck did you just show up out of thin air?”

The man frowns a little, almost imperceptibly so. “I did not. I’ve been there all along.”

Who does he think he’s talking to? “Yeah right, pull the other one. Actually, that’s great, use this bullshit to scare off clients I don’t like.” That’s genius. Let’s see Akashi keep his proverbial calm when this guy appears like a ghost. 

The frowning is getting more pronounced. “That’s pretty mean-spirited.”

He shrugs. “I didn’t get where I am by being nice.”

“I can see that.”

Oh dear, his new secretary isn’t impressed by him. Whatever, that’s actually a huge improvement over the terrified newcomers shaking in their stilettos. “Deal with it.”

“…If you’re fine with it, I’d like to start working now? It will take me some time to get organized, since your last secretary seemed so eager to leave that she did not prepare anything to help ease the transition.” 

Daiki refuses to feel guilty for getting her to quit. She couldn’t handle the job, she didn’t deserve it. If that guy has a problem with that, he can just do the same as her and get a new job at some third-rate law firm. “Sure, knock yourself out, but I want everything set up by the end of the week. I can’t have more meetings pushed back because of you.”

Is he getting even more frowny? “…Please don’t underestimate me. I should be done getting ready by the end of the day.”

Daiki thinks he might the one being underestimated. Running his practice isn’t a simple task. Whoever this guy is, if he thinks he can just hop on his secretary’s chair and take control, he’s not thinking right. “Yeah, right. Good luck with that.”

“I’m sure you have a lot of work yourself. Please just go take care of that while I try to make sure you won’t miss any deadline.”

Daiki just leaves. Whatever happens happens. 

_________________________

He takes a look at his secretary’s desk a few times during the day. He’s always there, taking meticulous notes or typing like crazy. Piles of files increase and decrease as they’re put to their proper place. He stays at his desk during lunch, absentmindedly eating with one hand and working with the other.

He’s still working when Daiki leaves at the end of the day.

_________________________

He hears a discreet knock at his door the next day. It’s not someone he recognizes, so it must be his new assistant, since even the worst newbie wouldn’t just let a client in without announcing them first. “Come in already. Whatever’s your problem, let’s get it out of the way fast so you can get back to work.”

His assistant lets himself in, somehow managing to make no sound while stepping on the hardwood floor. “Actually, I’m done setting up.” And he pulls those meticulous notes out and reviews with him in short, efficient sentences Daiki’s schedule for the rest of the week, his upcoming deadlines, the last calls his last secretary took, emails he has to answer with suggested drafts and a list of various briefs and memos he could prepare for Daiki, and damn him, Daiki’s actually impressed. Not only did he manage to get most of it all in order, he did it fast, took note of Daiki’s corrections in stride and never let himself be intimidated. Maybe Daiki can work with him. 

_________________________

So not only does Tetsu settle in fast, he does so well. Better than any of his predecessors in fact. 

(Satsuki is scandalized when she first hears him call his secretary not only by his name, but by a nickname, but Daiki has learned by now that if Tetsu doesn’t like something, he’ll make it known, either by being vocal about it or by getting him terrible coffee. Even if he wasn’t the one to get the coffee. It becomes terrible if Tetsu’s pissed. Daiki doesn’t want to know how he does it.)

Tetsy is efficient, organized and doesn’t look fazed when Daiki starts arguing with him about how profoundly stupid this particular paragraph of the Patent Act is, what was the legislator even thinking, Daiki is going to fund a lobbying campaign just to have that article amended. He listens to him patiently for a while, then tells him to shut the fuck up and get back into his office because he has a scheduled call in five minutes in the most polite way he’s ever heard. Daiki is still impressed a few minutes later.

The intern (who probably has a name, but Daiki can’t bother to learn it. We’ll see when he does something to deserve it.) has taken to use Tetsu as an intermediary instead of talking to him. He manages this mostly by bribery in the form of expensive delicacies and cups of tea that spread their sweet aroma all the way to Daiki’s office. Otherwise, Tetsu would just gently but firmly tell him to deal with his problems and stop bothering him at work. He thinks. Tetsu might just have a soft spot for weak things. He sometimes looks like he’s going to pet the intern to soothe him. Daiki swears if he does catch him doing it, the intern is failing his internship. 

Anyway. Tetsu isn’t a lawyer, but he has a better grasp on the legal basis of his profession than said intern, has a knack for research and an innate ability to remove Daiki’s typos just before it’s too late instead of the other way around, where Daiki is the one proofreading everything he gets from his assistant. Daiki sure doesn’t miss that. 

Last but not least, Tetsu does scare the shit out of some of his clients. They never notice him, so they always jump when they try to get right into his office instead of being led in and Tetsu taps on their shoulder to make them wait. It’s always hilarious to see. He’s a model of politeness and calm, so the clients start feeling bad for overreacting or just deflate when they see that screaming at him gets them absolutely nothing. It took him a while to realize how often Tetsu did it on purpose, but now that he knows he can’t help but approve. Having some sense of humor in the office is just healthy, Satsuki, you can’t be serious all the time. 

Tetsu’s the best thing ever, is what Daiki is getting at. He’s keeping that one. 

_________________________

Daiki has had a lot of secretaries. Like, a lot. Out of all of them, many were pretty hot. It wasn’t exactly a strange sight to see some intern try to make a move at them, especially after they crashed and burned terribly after having hit on Satsuki. Everyone always assume they’re dating, and when they figure they’re not, they decide this means she’s free and willing. She shoots them down hard, and they try to mend their bruised ego by dating his secretary. It’s a whole process Daiki has lived through way too many times. 

He thought this time around he’d be spared it. 

The thing is, he thinks his male secretary might just be his most popular one to date. Like, this is ridiculous. A few weeks after Tetsu started, Satsuki herself started coming to his office every day for completely frivolous reasons that somehow never demanded she talks to Daiki, just deliver something to his assistant. Akashi, who is not even a client of his, Daiki doesn’t do much corporate law, currently has daily meetings with his own lawyer. He ends up spending a few minutes talking to Tetsu each time. Daiki even caught Kise showing up and being all “Kurokocchi!”, which is just strange, why does Kise even need to see his lawyer right now? He’s a model, he doesn’t need much day-to-day legal counsel! When did he and Tetsu even met? Kise is surrounded by super hot people all the time, he doesn’t need to steal Daiki’s people! 

But when he sees Kagami of all people lying over the counter of Tetsu’s desk, blushing a little and being super awkward, it’s then that Daiki has had enough. Kagami doesn’t even have a lawyer! He has exactly zero reason to be here! Shit, Kagami doesn’t even live in Japan most of the time! “Kagami, stop bothering my secretary! Why are you here! Tetsu, that’s just Kagami, just tell him to fuck off!”

Tetsu is giving the Look that says that is there wasn’t someone else in the room, he’d be hearing about it. “…I am not telling a NBA star to leave this rudely.” 

“…You’re into basketball?” Tetsu is into basket!? How come he didn’t know that! How come Tetsu just gets better the longer he knows him? 

Fun story about Daiki: he actually got into college via a sports recommendation, and then used it to get into law school, to everyone’s surprise. College basketball star with great visibility and talented law student? Law firms were fighting to get him. 

The downside to this is that with it came a bunch of crazy basket acquaintances. The big shots themselves thanked him (and Satsuki) when Akashi moved his business to their firm, and he got a bonus, so at least that was that. 

“What about it?” What is Tetsu being defensive about?

“Hey, sorry, but I’m still here. I just came to see when you’d be free for a game since I’m still around for a few days.” 

Well. Daiki might not have decided to become a pro, but he still plays, and there aren’t many people around as strong as Kagami. “Tetsu, when do I have enough time off for a game or two?”

Tetsu pulls out his agenda. “You’ve got a meeting at two Friday afternoon, but after that you might be able to make time.”

Daiki turns toward Kagami. “Works for you?”

Kagami nods. 

“Good. Tetsu, you’re coming with me.” Tetsu likes basketball? He’s gonna get some quality basketball to witness. Maybe he can get some of the others to come, get a decent game going. 

Tetsu looks startled. “…What? I’ll still have work to do.”

“Who’s your boss?”

“That would be you, I guess.”

Daiki sighs. There is just no getting a straight answer out of Tetsu. “No guessing allowed. I’m your boss, so I’m telling you to go.”

“So I’ll still be on the clock.”

Damn, now Daiki feels gross. Does Tetsu need to be paid to spend time with him? “Sure, whatever.” 

“Fine, then I’ll add it to your schedule.”

And then Daiki throws Kagami the fuck out, because he has work to do and his secretary deserves better than some jerk that will only be around a few weeks a year. 

_________________________

Daiki tried, okay? He called Kise and Akashi and Midorima and Murasakibara and even Ryou, but it turns out pretty much all of them cannot get the afternoon off on such a short notice, so it’s only him and Kagami on some street court, with Tetsu sitting on the bench, watching. 

It’s a bit strange to be the focus of Tetsu’s attention like this. He’s usually always working, but right now he’s not even checking his phone. He’s just staring at the court, waiting for them to start, silent. 

It’s a bit exhilarating, actually. 

He can’t lose in front of Tetsu. What if he isn’t impressed and decides to go work somewhere else? Worse, what if he’s so impressed by Kagami that he falls for him and they start dating and decide to get married and move to the States and Daiki never sees him again? He can’t allow that to happen. 

Kagami’s going down. 

_________________________

It takes a lot of work. Like, way more than he thought it would, but he managed to win their game. Daiki makes note to train more, maybe get a gym membership or something. A desk job isn’t helping him keep up. 

He turns toward Tetsu to see how he reacted, and Tetsu looks _entranced_. It’s such a change from his usual placid expression that Daiki gets a little taken in too. Then Kagami starts grumbling about a revenge game, and if that’s going to keep that expression on Tetsu’s face, he can’t say no. 

_________________________

He loses that one, and he’s so angry with himself he almost challenges Kagami again. Almost, because they’re both tired and it’s getting late, so he talks himself out of it. 

Still sitting on that bench, Tetsu looks like he’s shaking himself out of a dream, rubbing his eyes like he hasn’t blinked in a while. He looks a bit out of it, vulnerable almost. 

Kagami has no business seeing that. “Kagami, you have to go or you’ll be late for dinner with your Seirin buddies.” 

“Oh, right. Hey, Tetsu, right?”

“That’s Kuroko-san to you.” Kagami isn’t going to be this rude to Tetsu on his watch.

“I wasn’t talking to _you_. Anyway, I have to go, but here’s my phone number. Call me sometimes if you want to.” And he hands over a piece of paper to Tetsu, just like that, right in front of Daiki, before disappearing in a rush. 

“…I’m gonna kill him. Tetsu, throw that away now, it’s probably contaminated.”

Tetsu is still grasping at the paper, damn it. “I don’t think I will. I’ll decide what to do about it later.” The paper goes in the pocket of his coat. Damn it.

Maybe Daiki can steal it away later, since he just decided he’s taking Tetsu out to dinner. Hey, he got the means, and he dragged Tetsu here to sit in the cold forever. It’s the least he can do. He takes out his phone and starts pushing his weight around until he can get a table at the kind of restaurant where reservations are made months earlier. 

Tetsu listens to him make the calls without twitching, and says, as soon as he hangs up, “Shall I inform Asano-san you’re inviting her to dinner?”

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious. Come on, we don’t wanna be late.” Like he needs to invite a client he already has to keep their business. All he needs to do for that is work. He’s that good. 

The fact that Tetsu isn’t arguing more than that means that battle’s already won anyway. 

_________________________

They get into his sports car to get there. (Satsuki had just sighed when she saw it. Tetsu had said he hadn’t expected anything less, and had made it sound like an insult. Whatever, his car is awesome.) Daiki is a gentleman, so he opens the door for Tetsu. Tetsu gets around the car and sits on the driver’s seat.

Hey! “Do you even have a driver’s license?”

“Yes.” And then he pulls out his license. 

It is indeed a valid license. Daiki decides to be a good sport and lets him drive. It is a really attractive car after all, of course Tetsu would want to drive it. Daiki does it all the time, he can share just this once.

He thinks about breaching the subject of the game in the car on the way there, but the road to the restaurant is short and it’s just not the best venue for it. He lets the radio fill the silence.

Sometimes, he takes a look as Tetsu’s profile as he’s concentrating on the road.

He has a long, slender neck. Daiki never noticed before today. 

_________________________

The first topic of the night’s conversation is work. It was inevitable, really. The two of them work together every day. It’s their obvious common point. 

Even that is more interesting today. Outside of the office, Tetsu can make refreshingly pointed remarks about their clients instead of focusing only on berating Daiki, so that’s nice. But it’s not what he wants to hear today. Tetsu’s a basket fan? Daiki wants to know about that. He wants to hear about today’s game, and if Tetsu wants to praise Daiki’s talent, well, Daiki would happily take that too. 

“So, what did you think of the game? Didn’t know I could beat a NBA big shot, did you?”

Tetsu’s faces goes through a few emotions before settling on what looks like resignation. “I did, actually.”

Well. That shouldn’t be as surprising as it is. If Tetsu has liked basket for a while, there’s a good chance he heard of him. It’s just that he never said anything about it before. 

Maybe he’s one of those that didn’t really like his basket. He wouldn’t be the first. “Really.”

“You were a very striking player.”

This is the good stuff. “Oh yeah? Tell me more about that.”

“I used to play, a long time ago. My middle school team couldn’t exactly handle you.”

That’s not a good start. Better nip that in the bud. “Neither did a lot of people. That doesn’t mean you were bad at it. Hell, I destroyed Kagami the first time we played. Poor guy didn’t stand a chance, and he’s a pro now. ” 

This might be the Tetsu equivalent of a self-deprecating laugh. “That wasn’t it. I knew I was terrible. I didn’t need to see Teikou play to find that out. I was watching you play from the bench and I think even you couldn’t handle you back then. Even so, you were still mesmerizing. I used to wonder how having so much talent felt like.”

What is Daiki supposed to reply to this? “Not that nice, actually.” He doesn’t remember those days very fondly. “It was a long time ago.”

Tetsu sighs. “I know. I just never forgot about it.” 

Is this a good thing? On one hand, he apparently left a stain in Tetsu’s memory even before they really met. On the other hand, it’s not the best way to be remembered. 

“The firm I used to work for… I had some disagreements with some of my coworkers, so I went looking for another job. Your firm was looking for someone, so I applied, thinking I might see you, see if you changed from the you you were then. I didn’t really think I might work under you. It’s such a big firm, what were the chances? And yet here we are.”

Indeed, here they are. “Could be worse.”

“Indeed. You could be trying to work with Secretary Number Twenty-Seven right now. It could also be better. I could be working for Momoi-san.”

Now Daiki is offended. “Excuse you, that would not be better! Explain to me how that would be better!”

“Momoi-san is nice, always charming, intelligent and well-organized enough that I wouldn’t have to remind her of what she has to do every day, four times a day. At least. And she would take her calls sometimes instead of always getting me to take messages until the clients you don’t like come in the office screaming at you to do your job.”

“First, that only happened like, twice.” Six times. Some clients are assholes that keep wasting his time. “Second, Satsuki also hits on you every day. That’s sexual harassment. If you want to sue her, I know just the guy.” He’d have to get someone not working with them because of the conflict of interest, but he can manage that. She had it coming, seriously. 

“Maybe I don’t mind being hit on.”

Daiki snorts. “Yeah, I noticed that. Satsuki, Akashi, Kise and now Kagami. Are there others I missed? Oh god, is the intern hitting on you too? I thought he was bribing you, but maybe I was wrong?”

“The intern has a name.”

Daiki is starting to panic. “That’s not a no! Don’t date the intern, you deserve better! A full-fledged lawyer at least!”

At least Tetsu is having fun. “So, Momoi-san.”

“No! Well, she’s better than the intern or Kagami, don’t think I’m not still thinking about that number, but no!”

“Who should I date then? Do you have someone in mind?”

“…Not really?”

Tetsu sighs. “I am not going to stay single forever just because you say so.”

Well, no. Being single sucks. Daiki himself has been single for way too long, now that he thinks about it. 

Uh. He hadn’t even realized. “Damn, I need to get back in the game too. Maybe we could make it a double date.”

“…I’m going to say no to that. That would just be awkward.” 

“Yeah. Double date with your boss, probably not the best idea.” Daiki can’t imagine himself on a date with some girl on his arm, Tetsu and some random person on the other side of the table. That just doesn’t work. 

The conversation kind of fizzles after that. It’s a good thing the meal is almost over at this point.

Daiki drives Tetsu back home. The ride is silent, like before, but the silence isn’t as comfortable. Daiki still doesn’t get it.

It keeps bothering him all evening, like an itch at the bottom of his head that just won’t go away. 

He wakes up the next morning and the answer just jumps at him. Holy shit, Tetsu had been making passes at him all night long. And why shouldn’t he? Daiki’s the one that freaked out over other people flirting with him, the one that dragged him to a basketball match to get him away from someone that was interested in him and after that to a dinner date at a fancy restaurant where he proceeded to shot down everyone else, damn it. He even drove him home!

So Tetsu made a move, and how did Daiki respond? He offered they go on a double date with other people. 

He’s an idiot.

The thing is, Daiki doesn’t usually date guys? So it didn’t cross his mind. But now that he thinks about it, they might have been low key flirting for weeks, maybe even months? He just thought that was how Tetsu acted. Did he said he’s an idiot? What part of Tetsu looks flirty? If anything, he’s probably more the serious steady relationship type.

Does he want that with Tetsu? 

Duh. Obviously. Who wouldn’t want to date Tetsu? Stupid people, that’s who, and Daiki’s never been stupid. Except for yesterday. Yesterday doesn’t count. 

Would Tetsu forgive him if he showed up with a bouquet at work and apologized? 

No. He would calmly accept the bouquet and throw it in the trash just as calmly. Then Satsuki would find out and she’d laugh at him forever. After that, the rest of the office would find out and he’d have to find another firm to work for. He wouldn’t see Tetsu anymore. They’d transfer him to someone else. Shit, maybe the intern would get Tetsu! That cannot be allowed to happen. 

Also, it’s Saturday and they both have the weekend off. Daiki is not spending all the time waiting for Monday nervously. 

Let’s just skip the bouquet and go straight to the apology. He must have Tetsu’s number in his phone somewhere… Here it is. 

Calling… Calling… On no he’s answering what is he going to say. “Hello?

“Tetsu, it’s Daiki.”

“I know that. I have Caller ID and you’re the only person to call me Tetsu. What is it? I’m on break today.”

“Can I see you?”

“…We saw each other yesterday.”

“I’d rather do this in person. I’ll pay for lunch?”

“…I’ll meet you there.”

So they decide on a time and place and Daiki starts freaking out. How can he be a successful lawyer and yet be this completely clueless? It’s a mystery. 

_________________________

They’re at a restaurant, again, except that now he can see how closed off Tetsu is today, sitting all straight and proper in his chair, backing away from the table. Tetsu always has good posture, but this is different. Daiki wants yesterday’s Tetsu back, the one that was leaning over slightly, one elbow resting on the table. The one that looked so approachable, not this immutable statue. 

“So, what am I wasting my day off for?”

Better get this over with. “I just wanted to apologize for yesterday?”

Tetsu stiffens ever further. Shit, he really messed up. “…What for?”

“For being an idiot?”

Tetsu snorts. Daiki thinks he never saw Tetsu snort before. “If you had to apologize for that you’d always be apologizing and I’d have no work to do.” 

He just got sassed and all he can think is how cute it is. How did he miss that before? “Ha ha, very funny. I’m being serious here.”

Tetsu shrugs slightly. “Then apologize seriously.”

“I’m sorry for leading you on? I didn’t realize I was doing it.” 

Nothing passes over Tetsu’s face. “Is this what this is about? I figured that much myself. Don’t worry, I won’t let it affect my work performance.”

Daiki’s work performance is going to be affected if he has to deal with Tetsu in ice queen mode all the time. He needs the usual Tetsu back. Better, he’d like to get to know the version of Tetsu that is dating him. Yes, that’s what he wants. “Now that we’re pass that, how about I take you on a real date? Not today, obviously, but maybe later?” Well, it could be today. He just doesn’t want to look too eager. You have to keep your cool, right?

Yeah, it’s way too late for that.

“…You just said you were leading me on. That implies you have no intention of following through. You’re a lawyer, you know the importance of correct vocabulary.” 

If this turn into a case, Daiki is going to plead like he never pleaded, but he hopes he won’t have to. “Yes, well, I didn’t realize I was flirting, so obviously I had no intention of acting on it. But now I know and I want to follow on it, so please say yes? 

Tetsu takes a sip of tea. 

An unusually long sip of tea. 

A never-ending sip of tea. “Just finish your goddamn tea and say yes or no. Forget that, just say yes!” 

Tetsu lowers his cup and takes a bite off his plate. He munches slowly. 

Daiki is going to kill him. 

Or he’s going to sigh. He knows he’s not going to bulldoze Tetsu into answering. He orders another coffee and settles for a long wait. That doesn’t make the twinkle he can see in Tetsu’s eyes less enraging. Or endearing. 

He doesn’t know how long he ends up waiting. An hour? Half an hour? A minute? It all feels the same to him. 

“I’m free next Saturday night.”

Oh thanks god. “I’ll pick you up.”

_________________________

Daiki once wake up alone in Tetsu’s bedroom and he’s sort of stumbling around because he dropped his watch and he doesn’t know what is where yet, and he finds an old, wrinkled scrap of paper on the floor. He figures he’ll throw it away, but he checks it out before doing so because what if it’s important. 

It’s Kagami’s number. Daiki’s first instinct is to rip that thing to pieces and burn them all. 

Daiki’s second thought, and the one he ends up following, is to smooth the piece of paper and leave in right on Tetsu’s bedside table, because then he gets the satisfaction of knowing Tetsu will be the one to throw it away.


End file.
